Zario
Zario 'is what you are always finding for! History This character was created by Timothy on 22nd April, 2013. It is first created for making the Zario computer game by Game Factory 2. However, the character became more and more popular and friends supported to form the Zario club. Further more, after the Zario computer game had made for 3.215434757 levels, the system failed and Timothy suggested to minize each object by 7/16 (became original's 3/4 x 3/4), so he gave up the old Zario computer game and created the Zari Zario on 13th December, 2013... About... 'Where does his hair come from? I don't know... His father's DNA? 'Why is he so pink?' Because of the super power from the author~ 'New title...' ask some more... Ask some more questions... Biography 'The Battle Period and the Lonely Ages' Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom called the Grape Kingdom. Next to the Grape Kingdom was Banana Kingdom, Bean Kingdom, Android Kingdom and the United Unabated Undead (UUU). Zario was the King of the Grape Kingdom, and Zari Zario was the third King of the Grape Kingdom. After Zario conquered and coalesced with Banana Kingdom, made the Android Kingdom join him and conquered the Bean Kingdom, the Tofu Kingdom started to make an aggresive expansion and kidnapped all the grapes of the Grape Kingdom except Zari Zario! Therefore, Zario has to get back all of his grapes before the Tofu King orders the Tofu to make the Impossible Potion by using all of the grapes! 'Soldier Ages ' When Zario is near to where all the grapes are, the Tofu still thinks that they could handle it. However, they recognized that they could not place the grapes any further since there is no other road out when Zario is heading to the final tower. Therefore, the Tofu decided to set a trap by the Revive Potion stolen from the UUU in the Lonely Ages. The Tofu connected the Revive Potion to a red fly connected to the button under the ! button. When Zario stepped on it, a flag appeared but it also revived all the dead Tofus in the past! Zario knew that he should escape with his grapes even though they may win if they battle against Tofu in this situation because the Tofu decided to rush to conquer the Grape Kingdom. Nevertheless, all the grapes included Zario were caught by Tofu again and the Tofu King lead all the Tofus to conquer the Grape Kingdom. Zario used the ? block bag to break his cage intelligently, but needed to escape quickly because all the phantom triple-lived grape guards spotted him and raced to catch him! Zario accidentally fell through a tunnel to the Tofu King's second palace (underground!!!) and... ...Zario grouped back all the grapes and formed different kind of soldiers and tried to race back their Grape Kingdom without having a war. However... 'Potion Period' After the grapes got back their Grape Kingdom, they trapped all the Tofu by using the main line and reinforcement soldiers to drive them to a trap made by the Enlarge Potion and the Zip-dense Potion which threw them 500 kilometers away!!! (Really far for a grape or a Tofu!!!) After all Tofus were thrown (or exiled???) to the Ghost Kingdom, they all died. Zario founded the importance of potions, producing,studying and discovering potions became more and more popular in Grape Kingdom~ However, a mysterious potion found by a grape called Roy was activated and... Category:Grapes Category:Kings Category:Important pages